TetraNui Chronicles
by Ark Commando
Summary: This is the story of an Av-Matoran named tuvon,his frineds, and the fight to take back the universe from Makuta. When Makuta took over the universe. Mat-Nui sent a message to Tuvon. Then Tuvon and his friends went to Tetra-Nui to stop makuta.
1. Chapter 1

Tetra-Nui Chronicles

As Tuvon went down the tunnel he kept looking over his shoulder. He kept expecting

to see a rakshi come down the tunnel behind him and shoot him with chain lightning. Everyone knew that nobody was meant to be down here in the Far Mines. The "turaga" said it was because the tunnels were in bad repair and could collapse any time. But everybody knew it was really because the Rebellion was down here. Tuvon thought back to how it had all started.

_Flashback_

Tuvon was excited. For the first time in his life he got to see the world outside of Karda-Nui. Although they he and the other matoran had left under extreme circumstances he couldn't help but be excited. Metru-Nui was big. It was much bigger than his small village on top of a stalactite. There were transport chutes everywhere. This city was much more advanced than Karda-Nui. He was being given a tour of the city by two matoran named Vhisola, and Ehrye**. **"Over here is the Great Temple." said Vhisola. They went into the temple. It was enormous. They went into a large chamber in the center of the temple. There were enormous statues all around the chamber. They formed a semi-circle with the open part facing a large wall with several high windows. "What are they?" said Tuvon in wonder. "These are some of Metru-Nui's most recent heroes. And some toa from distant lands." explained Ehrye. "These are there names from left to right. Toa Likan, Toa Vakama, Toa Nokama, Toa Nuju, Toa Whenua, Toa Onewa, Toa Matau, Toa Iruini, Toa Norik, Toa Gaaki, Toa Pouks, Toa Bomonga, and Toa Kuluas." said Vhisola. "What did they do?" asked Tuvon. "Well" said Erhye "Toa Likan gave the toa stones to the heroes who rescued us matoran from the Makuta. And he died so that the Toa Metru could full fill their destiny. And Vakama, Nokama, Nuju, Whenua, Onewa, and Matau saved us from the Makuta when he put Mata-Nui into a sleep. And Iruini, Norik, Gaaki, Pouks, Bomonga, and Kualuas stole the mask of light from The Brotherhood of Makuta." Tuvon was silent for a while. "Shall we go on?' asked Erhye. "Sure" said Tuvon. "Where next?"

As Tuvon went through Onu-Metru he stared at all of the rahi in stasis tubes. Even though the matoran had only been in Metru-Nui for a few months now they already had several thousand rahi in stasis. He stared at a large rahi. It had a head with two gigantic eyes. Under the eyes were rows of razor sharp teeth. It had a body with wings about three times as big as its body. Its body was about 20 feet long. With a 30 foot tail ending in a large spiked ball. Its feet were medium sized and had claws that could shred through proto steel with ease. "When did you catch this?" asked Tuvon. "Just a few hours ago." said Erhye, "Ten days ago some miners uncovered it. As they were bring it up for stasis it woke up and started wreaking havoc. We've been trying to stop it for days. But it wasn't stopped till when all of you Av-Matoran showed up. Turns out it's super sensitive to light." "Is it..." began Tuvon but stopped when he saw dozens of matoran running past. "Where are they going?" he asked. "Don't know." said Vhisola "Hang on" she said. She walked over to a matoran and asked something. Running back she shouted "The Toa Nuva are back and they have requested that all the matoran gather at the coliseum."

The coliseum was big. Unfortunatley Tuvon arrived right after Turaga Dume's speech.

Suddenly matoran began to panic. "What happened?" Tuvon asked a matoran named Orkahm. "The Makuta is back, and now he is in control of the universe!" said Orkahm. Suddenly his face changed from scared to grave, amd his voice sounded much lower. "I am the Great Spirit Mata-Nui" he said. "The Makuta has banished my spirit into the mask of life. I can only talk for a few secinds. You maust take as many matoran as will come, and go to the island Tetra-Nui. There is something there that will help you overthrow the Makuta. Go now!" Orkahm/Mata-Nui said this lastt part with urgency. Suddenly Orkahm was himself again. "What happened?" asked Orkahm. "Never mind" said Tuvon. He grabbed Orkahm and Erhye and started dragging them out of the coliseum. Vhisola wondering where they were going, and followed them. As he was leaving Tuvon shouted "Follow me!" about ten matoran went out with him. As they got into an airship, Tuvon saw a battle in Metru-Nui. Thousands of rakshi were attacking the city. As the ship took off, Tuvon saw buildings collapsing around him. The airship left Metru-Nui behind, a city overrun by rakshi. He saw other airships behind him but the rakshi were destroying most of them. Tuvon turned to the nine other matoran in the ship.

There was Vhisola, Erhye, Orkahm, himself, an Av-Matoran, two Ta-Matoran, two Le-Matoran, and an Onu-Matoran. "Where are we going?" asked the Onu-Matroan, whose name was Faaric. "To Tetra-Nui. Wherever that is." replied Tuvon, and he bent over the control panel.

_End of Flashback_

Tuvon continued down the tunnel. As he rounded a corner he thought about that trip. In the end they got to Tetra-Nui. Although Faaric was killed by a rakshi. When they got to Tetra-Nui, they found it under the control of an evil being called Turaga Shiric. He wasn't an actual turaga. He was really a person that the Makuta created to control the island. Just then Tuvon was snapped back to reality by a sound around the corner. A rakshi came around. It immediately started blasting at him with lightning. Tuvon ran around the corner and tripped. As the rakshi came around the corner it loomed over Tuvon. It was about to plunge its staff into Tuvon when a claw slammed into it. As the rakshi got up it was shot with a disk. It dropped to the floor in weakness. And was then shot with several more weakness disks. It was soon so weak that a single claw strike finished it for good. As Tuvon looked up at his rescuers, he was met with several disk launchers aiming at him. He looked up at the pilot of the all to familiar form of a matoran battle-mech. "Who are you, and what do want" said the pilot of the battle-mech.

"Talk now or my trigger finger might slip."


	2. Heroes of the Past

Tetra-Nui Chronicles

As Tuvon looked up at his rescuers, he was met with several disk launchers aiming at him. He looked up at the pilot of the all to familiar form of a matoran battle-mech. "Who are you, and what do want" said the pilot of the battle-mech.

"Talk now or my trigger finger might slip."

Tuvon was worried. He doubted he could convince these matoran not to kill him. After all, Makuta's spies were everywhere. When the matoran in the battle-mechs didn't get an answer they were about to shoot when a voice shouted "Don't shoot now, on pain of death!" Tuvon looked toward the voice to see who had said it. When he finally found it he was surprised to see that it was a turaga. "Excuse me, but I thought the Makuta killed all of the turaga on this island!" said Tuvon. "It is hard to kill something when you don't know it exists." said the turaga. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Turaga Voorin. Take him back to the camp!" "Yes sir!" said a matoran in a battle-mech.

The Rebel Camp was large thought Tuvon. It had several vehicles. Some included Swamp striders, Boxers, and battle-mechs everywhere. Battle-mechs were matoran fighting vehicles. The were tall and had an open cockpit which projected an energy field that protected the pilot from harm. A battle-mech had long arms that ended in sharp claws. On the shoulder of a battle-mech was a disk launcher. Tuvon was talking with Turaga Voorin. "How did you know that I wouldn't betray you to Makuta." asked Tuvon. " Oh! That! I have a noble mask of allegiance. With it I can instantly tell who's allegiances lie where." said Voorin. "How come the Makuta doesn't know you exist?" asked Tuvon. "Well, Thats a long story, but I will tell you.

_Flashback_

Toa Voorin was patrolling the shores of Tetra-Nui when he noticed a large boat approaching. As it reached the shore Voorin went out to meet it. When he got there he called a party of Ga-Matoran to help him unload the boat. He also called a group of Ta-Matoran to secure the boat. As he went onto the boat he noticed something strange. There were was nobody onboard the boat. When he saw this, he called for three more groups of Ta-Matoran and a unit of Le-Matoran air defense ships. Voorin then went down under the deck of the ship to see if anybody was on it. Using his elemental power of electricity, he lighted the corridor. At the end of the hall a door was open slightly ajar. When Voorin reached the end of the hallway he went into the door. Inside was a person lying on the floor. He knelt down to see if they were unconscious, or just pretending to be unconscious. Finding that the figure was unconscious, Voorin rolled the figure over to see what it was. It was a toa of water. She had long staff tools that ended in sharp fin shaped blades. She had some kind of mask on. He couldn't tell what mask power it had. She had armor that had spikes on her shoulder plates, and on her back in a holster he found a disk launcher. On the launcher were two spots that could hold weapons. He couldn't guess what purpose that would serve. Voorin decided to make her conscious. He was about to shock her with an electric jolt when he noticed something strange about her arm. On closer examination he realized it was broken. He decided to leave the boat to get a team of matoran medics. When he got back with a team of medics he told them to wait at the hallway. As he walked into the room he saw the toa was standing up and facing the window with her back to Voorin. He walked into the room and said "Where are you from?" The toa spun around quickly and hurled a blast of water at him. Voorin was thrown across the room.

In the hallway a matoran of plant life was waiting for toa Voorin to give them the all clear signal. The matoran heard a crash and seconds later Toa Voorin was washed out of the room in a tidal wave. "CLEAR OUT!" shouted the matoran. He knew that if there was something in there that had the power to sweep a toa out with ease, then the matoran were in trouble.

As Voorin got up from the floor he coughed up a lot water. He didn't know why the toa had attacked him but he didn't want to find out. He picked up up his lightning staff and shot a lightning bolt at the toa. It hit her dead on, and hurled her into the wall. She fell down with a thud, and then Voorin hurled five more bolts at her. She tried to get up but Voorin hurled another bolt at her and she collapsed on the floor. Voorin approached her still body to see if she was dead. He knelt down next to her to check her pulse. When he was satisfied that she was unconscious but not dead, he went to get help so that he could contain the toa of water. As he was walking out the door a long blade hit his feet and he tripped. He jumped up quickly and got a lot of water down his lungs. The toa of water had been ready for him and sent water down his throat when he breathed in. Now he began to faint from lack of oxygen. He was getting air, but not enough. The toa was using her power to keep the water in his throat. Summoning as power as he could with the oxygen he had, Voorin sent out a blast of lightning. The blast broke the toa of water's concentration long enough for Voorin to cough up all of the water. Then Voorin blasted chain lightning at her. The toa jumped out of the way. The lightning hit a hit the wall and made a hole in it. Voorin then charged the toa of water. Their weapons met. They began to fight melee. Voorin sent an electric jolt through his weapon. It went into the other toa's weapon, but it didn't seem to effect her. Then she kicked him in the stomach. Voorin collapsed on the floor. The toa of water pulled out her disk launcher. Then she put her two staves on it. She fit a disk into it and shot it at Voorin. The disk hit Voorin and he immediately felt very weakened. Then the disk also sent electrical jolts through his body. Using the last of his power, Voorin sent electricity at the toa. The toa was quick though and sent a tidal wave through the hole in the wall. The electricity hit the wave and the water conducted it. A few seconds later the wave hit Voorin and he got shocked even more. All of this was too much and he fell unconscious on the floor. The last thing he saw was the toa of water standing over him her mask glowing and he fell into deep sleep.

Voorin woke up in a damp chamber. There was a matoran standing next to him. It was a matoran of plant life. The matoran was using some kind of herb on the toa. "Where am I?" asked Voorin. "You are in the center of the Tetra-Nui forests. I am using herbs to heal you. You've been out for almost three days." said the matoran. "My name is Teeran. I was on the medic team that you called onto the boat. Shortly after we evacuated the boat, three toa came out. One was carrying you and two were restraining a toa of water. One of them is here right now." Then a toa came up to where Voorin was lying down. "My name is Fala. I am a toa of ice. I lead my team." Just then two toa came up restraining the toa of water. "This is Tatakua, Toa of Magnetism." he said pointing to the toa on the left "And this is Dasiter, Toa of Stone." he said. This time pointing to the one on the right. "And our pleasant friend over here is Nomaka, Toa of Water." he said pointing to the toa of water. Nomaka shouted "Let go!" She elbowed the toa of stone in the stomach and ran forward. She hurled a water blast at Fala. Fala's mask glowed and suddenly a shield went around him and Voorin. The water hit the shield and splashed off. The toa of stone recovered and sent stone columns out of the ground, pinning Nomaka to the wall. "Cut it out Nomaka." he growled. "Or I might have to hurt you." Suddenly Voorin asked "How did she fool me when I was checking to see if she was conscious" "Her mask power can out people into deep sleep" said Tatakua. "It can also make it seem as if the user is unconscious." "How did you find me in the ship?" asked Voorin. "We are on a toa team." explained Fala. "We were in a distant land and were attacked by spider creatures called visorak. The visorak captured Nomaka and mutated her .We rescued her, but in her mutated form she was half toa-half rahi on the inside. We got help from one of the species called the Keetongu. They partially healed Nomaka. Although she had her toa body was back and and her rahi side appeared to be gone, it was not. From than on she was more brutal. If there was a rahi stampede, she would kill them all and say they were trespassing on matoran territory. Also she began became short-tempered. She began to get into fights with the other toa. We noticed that she wasn't truly cured when she let a toa fall to his death in a landslide because the toa had been a few minutes late for a patrol. We decided to take her away for the good of the island, but she escaped from her cell on the boat. She destroyed all of the exo-toa on board so we spread out to capture her. We were each individually ambushed by her. She snuck up behind us and used her mask to out us into a very deep sleep. She then put us each in individual cells. We woke up just before the boat docked. We got out of our cells and got together. We heard lots of noise in the upper floors so we went up there. When we got there you were unconscious and Nomaka was about to stab you.

We ambushed her and restrained her. When we brought her out of the boat, dozens of matoran were waiting for us. We brought you here to revive you with herbs because with the amount of power she used on you, you could've been out for weeks." Fala finished his tale. Mean while Nomaka had been working her way out of the stone columns. Her mask glowed brightly and instantly Tatakua and Dasiter fell unconscious on the floor. Voorin instantly jumped up and and pulled her mask off. With the power from her mask cut off so shortly after it put Tatakua and Dasiter to sleep they woke up in a few hours. When they woke up they found Fala and Voorin fighting the Nomaka. Tatakua pinned Nomaka to the wall with a magnetic field while Dasiter made a cage of prison cell out of stone. They then replaced her mask of power with a matoran mask.

Toa Voorin, Toa Fala, and Toa Tatakua walked down a tunnel. They had found a tablet on Tetra-Nui that said a cure for visorak venom was on this island. They had come here quickly, leaving Dasiter to guard Nomaka. The tablet said that the cure would be at the beginning yet the end of the tunnel. They had been in this tunnel for days when they came across carvings on the wall. They told about a "city of legends". They said that a savior of the universe would come from this city and that they would become toa when toa were hunted by the "Great Spirit". They next day they were walking along when the tunnel floor collapsed under them. When they hit the ground there were six exo-toa that had been modified to run incredibly fast. Shortly after they found out why. There were hundreds of lohrok in the tunnel with them. They had taken three exo-toa and run. Eventually they got away from the lohrok by collapsing the tunnel. Now the were in a large chamber. In the center was a large elevator. It took them up several hundred feet.

When they reached the top they found what they were looking for. A tablet that told how to cure visorak venom. There was a large door that led into a short tunnel. The tunnel ended by connecting to the beginning of the tunnel that they had come down. It entered the tunnel about a mile away from the entrance. They then took an airship back to Tetra-Nui. When they got back they found out that Nomaka had gotten escaped and was now running loose. The toa caught her quickly.

Toa Voorin was anxious to open the tablet with the cure for visorak venom. Nomaka's rahi side was now more powerful than her toa side. She was growling st the toa and crawling around on four legs. She had gotten out recently and had done a lot of fighting. She had shattered Tatakua's mask and he had to be sent to a forge to get a new mask A.S.A.P. Nomaka had clawed and hit Voorin and he was now covered in bruises. She had broken Dasiter's arm and stabbed Fala in the shoulder. They got her back in her makeshift prison and were now reading the tablets. "To cure one of visorak venom one must find a Keetongu to heal the victim." Voorin read. "Great" said Dasiter "So this was a waste of time there is nothing we can do." "I wasn't done reading yet." snapped Voorin. Continuing to read he said "If this is not a complete success than one should keep the the victim asleep so that the victim can mentally combat and push back the rahi side. The less sleep the victim gets the, the easier it will be for the victim to succumb to the rahi side. If possible skip this part and bring the victim to a toa right away. The toa can give up his or her toa power to completely cure the victim. However the toa will then become a turaga. However this cure will put the turaga halfway between the physical world and spirit world. In the physical world the turaga's body will cast an essence of the spirit world around, preventing the great spirit from being able to find them or others in the area." Voorin finished reading. He looked over to where Nomaka was, slamming herself into solid stone trying to break out. Her rahi side was in full control now. "I'll do it." said Voorin. "Do what?" asked Dasiter. "I'm going to cure Nomaka." replied Voorin. "You can't be serious!" said Dasiter in disbelief. "What do you think is more dangerous" said Voorin. "Me as a turaga or our rahi pal over there." he said looking at Nomaka. "Fine." said Fala. "Do it." They had taken Nomaka out of her prison and tied her down with cables. "Are you ready Voorin?" asked Dasiter. "I sure am" said Voorin. He placed his hands on top of Nomaka's chest and began channeling all of his toa power into her with one thought in mind. Cure the visorak venom and drive out the rahi side. Suddenly he felt himself changing. He was much shorter and an wasn't as strong anymore. As he looked at Nomaka, she used her power to snap the cables. "What happened?" she asked. "I was in rage and I even tried to kill you all." she said. "And what happened to my mask." she said. To emphasize she made her mask glow and she got up an ran around the room at a hundred miles an hour. "It's long story." said Turaga Voorin. He thought that his toa power must have turned her matoran mask into a mask of power. He turned away. His days as a toa were over.

_End Flashback_

As Turaga Voorin finished his tale a matoran ran up to him. "Turaga! We have captured two matoran who were sneaking on the edge of the camp. The matoran signaled and seven came forward guarding two matoran. The two matoran were none other than Erhye and Vhisola. The turaga looked at them his mask glowing. After a few seconds he said "Let them go." When Tuvon saw them he said "Where's Orkahm? I thought you guys were traveling together." "We were" said Vhisola "We came here to get help. We ran into a fear rakshi. He made the mistake of running and now he too afraid to move one inch." Then Turaga Tuvon came up. "I am afraid there is nothing we can do now." he said. "With the Makuta this powerful he can make rakshi staves have permanent effect. The only way to cure him is to... Well I am afraid he can't help. The fear will have to leave naturally." "You have to do something!" cried Vhisola. Just then another matoran came up. "Turaga!' he said. "Our spies have reported that almost 1,000 rakshi are closing in on our position from all tunnels. What should we do?" The turaga replied "Make our own escape route. Is the machine ready." "Yes turaga Voorin." "Good" replied the turaga. "Follow me."


End file.
